They say your my enemy but
by LunaXRokomiXAnimeLove
Summary: Harry's son and Draco's son, destined to be enemies but...? They are forced to hate each other for years but one day...? One finally knows their feelings but the other is clueless! And to make matters worse there are two hot guys after the clueless Wizard as well! Yaoi! READ IT LOVE IT! OCXOC


Me::Hello! Welcome to my new creation!

Albus:: Hey! I'm the main character Gabriel Potter! But you can call me Gabe.

Scorpius:: No your not you pathetic bug! I am you filthy mud blood! Seth Malfoy is the main charter.

Me:: This is set in the future.

Warning:: I don't own Harry Potter.

My charters::

Albus Potter (Al):: Age 10, First year. Eldest son of Harry and Ginny

Henry and Alice Potter:: Age 7. Twins of Harry and Ginny

Scorpius Malfoy:: Age 10, First year. Only son of Draco Malfoy

Greg Weasley:: Age 13, Fourth year. Eldest son of Ron and Hermione

Mark Weasley:: Age 10, First year. Son of Ron and Hermione

Jen Weasley:: Age 7. Daughter of Ron and Hermione

Gary and Wendy Weasley:: Age 5. Youngest son of Ron and Hermione

Lance Harkin:: Age 10, First year. Best friend of Seth

Lucy Lovegood:: Age 10, First year. Only Daughter of Luna Lovegood

Keith Lupin:: Age 10, First year Werewolf. Illegal child of Remus Lupin

Grey Black:: Age 10, First year. The youngest in the black family line

(( And More to come ))

ENJOY! RATE AND REVIEW!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Prologue:: Your my enemy

Scorpius' POV

My fair blond Malfoy hair brushed neatly over my cold sliver eyes as I leaned back puffing out my lean muscular chest.

The window blew into my train room as blowing my hair about. Lance stuck his head out the window cheering about himself being the best.

Lance, the moron in front of me, grinned as his straight stark white hair fell over his startlingly bright red eyes. His grey beany was pulled down low and he hand on his uniform.

As I stared out the window of the train my thoughts drifted to the moment before I left.

**((Flashback!))**

**I stood at the train station with my father with my cart in front of me.**

**"Scorpius here are a few things you must know before you go." My father, Draco Malfoy, spoke in his stern emotionless voice.**

**"What is it Father?" I looked up at my father quite irritated by the delay.  
**

**"There are three things. **

**One, Keep your grades up and up hold the Malfoy name.**

**Two, Do not associate yourself with... Mud bloods.**

**And three, EVERY, _Potter,_ Is your enemy." He said Mud blood and Potter then pure disgust and hatred.**

**"Like I would ever even think of a Potter as anything other then a enemy." I sneered and my father sent my a faint look of approval.**

**I continued and turned back to the train. "I should be on my way now father." I hurried on to the train and Lance Pulled me into one of the carts.**

**'This is going to be a long year.' I sighed thinking to myself.**

**((Flashback end))**

"To Hogwarts we go!" Lance yelled to the world as I sighed before a faint smile formed on my face.

"To Hogwarts, hmm." I stared out the window silently, I know I'm going to be the bloody best wizard in Hogwarts.

**(**And!... To our young Potter... That doesn't sound right.**)**

Albus's POV

I sat in the cart eating a chocolate frog as Mark and Lucy argued on whether a Unicorn could beat a Werewolf.

Stupid? I know.

Mark, strangely was the brains of our group, his messy red ginger was sticking up in certain places and his forest green eyes were sparkling.

Lucy, unlike her mother was a bit rude and short tempered but she had good intentions. Her blonde curls framed her 'innocent' face and her bright blue eyes were darkened by anger.

Me? Well I'm a god!...Alright, alright. My unruly black hair did as it liked and my bright emerald green eyes shifted from one shade to another as they wish. I'm a scrawny, weak, frail child, man I'm putting myself down, but I'm a damn bloody AMAZING wizard. Oh and did I mention my freckles.

I stared out the window tuning out my friends as I began thinking about what happened before when I was leaving the house.

** ((Flashback!)) **

**I stood by the door with my pet rattle snake wrapped around my neck and my small white and black owl stood on my head. Then there were the two short freckle covered midgets clinging to my legs.**

**"Let go you guys! I have to get to the train!"**

**My mom, Ginny, and dad, Harry, pulled off the now sobbing twins. They looked up at me with their tear filled green eyes and I gave them each a hug before turning to my dad. **

**"I'll be back don't worry." I smiled.**

**"Yo' promise bi' bro?" Henry looked up at me and I nodded while our quiet sister, Alice, held on to his arm.**

**"Come on Albus, we need to go." I nodded at my father and we left.**

**~Train station~**

**"Al, Listen, I have two thing to tell you."**

**I nodded and stood in front of train.**

**"One, Don't forget your dreams.**

**And two, Malfoys are your enemy."**

** I stared at my father and reluctantly nodded before giving him a hug.**

**"Alright, Bye dad."**

**He nodded and smiled as I got on board.**

**((Flashback** **end)) **

"To Hogwarts we go." I smiled and whispered to myself as I stare out the window.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H- H

Me:: Hope you like it!

Albus:: Seth's being an ass!

Scorpious:: Shut your bloody trap!

Henry:: What's an ass?

Alice::...

Harry::You don't need to know!

Draco:: Favorite and Review or I'll hex to into a world without fanfiction!


End file.
